Normally, the prior art exhaust pipe of an internal combustion engine is simply to guide the exhaust of the internal combustion engine into the air without passing through a filtering process. But the exhaust usually carries heat and dirty substances to pollute the air. Even more, the internal combustion engine is widely utilized in all industries so that it brings on a serious problem of air pollution.